Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20140830181518
Das Holz zerbrach und Draco Dixon flog das Treppengeländer hinunter. Ein Beistelltisch den Ina güntig bei IKEA ersteigert hatte, federte seine Landung ab. Hätte er sein Revolver bei sich gehabt, wäre der Kampf zwischen ihm und seinem übertrieben starken Angreifer anders verlaufen... "Könntest du bitte versuchen hier nicht alles kaputt zu machen?!", trillerte Inas Stimme durch den Raum. Draco stöhnte und rollte zur Seite. "Ich glaube eine Scherbe steckt in meiner Hüfte." "Na toll, jetzt ruinierst du mir auch noch den Teppisch...", entgegnete Ina trocken. "Wo ist Melissa?" "Die habe ich zuletzt gesehen, als einer dieser Typen sie aus dem Fenster schleuderte." Langsam stand Draco auf. Holzsplitter machten sich in seiner Haut bequem. "Und du hast ihr nicht geholfen?" "Glaub mir, Melissa ist öffters durch Fenster geflogen als du durch welche hindurch gesehen hast." "Dennis, Joseph und Klain?" "Im westlichen Korridor gab es schreie - vielleicht findest du sie dort." Er humpelte auf sie zu. "Sehr witzig..." Ina seufzte und lud ihre Shotgun nach. "Wir kämpfen schon seit über einer Stunde und wissen immer noch nicht mit wem wir es zu tun haben!" "Sie sind schnell. Vielleicht Wendigos?" "Wendigos könnnen keine Pistolen betätigen." "Hmm, also ich weiß nicht. Damals, in den Wäldern von Oregon, habe ich seltsame Sachen gesehen." Sie stoppte ihm mit einer Time-Out-Geste. "Wow, wow, wow. Ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir Kriegsgeschichten ausstauschen! Nicht jetzt! Aber du könntest mir erklären was bei euch so passiert ist und warum ihr euren bescheuerten Bandenkrieg unbedingt bei uns starten müsst!" "De Milton-Clan hat Feinde--" "Wow, mal was ganz neues!" "... Und sie wollen uns alle umbringen", er seufzte, "Ich hasse es wenn Menschen versuchen mich umzubringen. Das ist so... Rücksichtslos." In dem Moment als er das "S" von "Rücksichtslos" aussprach, rammte ihm jemand 4 Meter weiter, direkt in die Küche hinein. Er prallte mit der Schulter gegen den Metallenden Kühlschrank und riss sie aus den Angeln. Verdorbene Milch, gemischt mit seinem Blut lief ihm die Stirn hinunter, bis in seine Nasenspitze. Der Küchentisch versperrten ihm die Sicht, so dass er nur ''hören ''konnte wie man Ina die Waffe aus der Hand schlug und geschlagen wurde. Er hörte sie dann einen Fluch brüllen und mit einem "Bumm" auf dem Boden, verstummte ihre Stimme. Stille. Dann folgten Schritte. Es konnte nicht Ina sein, so viel stand fest. Denn wenn es Ina gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihm so etwas wie ''"He, Drizzy! Noch am Leben?" ''zuegrufen. Doch nur harte Schritte hallten zu ihm herüber. Trotzt allem hoffte Draco, Ina würden hinter dem Küschentisch hervor springen. Natürlich war es ''nicht ''Ina, sondern ein Mann in einer S.W.A.T. ähnlichen Schutzkleidung. Er packte Draco am Bein und schleuderte ihm hoch. Dieser rutschte daraufhin über dem glatten Pult und knallte gegen einen schmalen Sideboard. Die runden Türklinken bohrten sich in Dracos Schulterblätter hinein. Das war ihm defenitiv zu viel für eine Nacht. Der Angreifer sprang auf dem Tisch. Er hielt einen Moment inne. Dann zog er seine Maske aus und scharfe Zähne blitzten auf. "Vampir...", würgte Draco mit einem Lachen heraus. "Das hätt ich mir denken können." Er lächelte. "Dusk lässt grüßen." Dann sprang er auf Draco zu. Doch als er sah, wie Draco eine Glasscherbe aus seinem Bein heraus zog, war es bereits viel zu spät. Die Scherbenspitze fuhr in den Hals des Vampirs hinein. Draco rollte ihn zur Seite und packte ihm an dem Haaren. Dann zog er ihm hoch und steckte seinen Kopf in die Mikrowelle. Draco erhörte die Temperatur so weit wie nur möglich und drückte auf "START". Blut spritze in alle möglichen richtungen und der Vampir zappelte wie am Spieß. Stromstöße schossen aus der Mikrowelle. Dann platzte der Kopf des Vampirs. Das ekelhafte Geräusch wie seine Haut zu Matsch dahinschmolz, wurde von einem lauten ''Ping! ''übertönt.